Is this real
by Amber Anne
Summary: When Dawn dies instead of Buffy in the "Gift", she gets transported to Quortoth. Guess who she meets?
1. Default Chapter

Is this real?

By Amber Anne a.k.a. Rebecca Anne

Prologue:  Every nights dream

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~*~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Buffy, no" I cried to my sister.  "It's my fault".  I had to jump.  Buffy doesn't deserve to die.  _

_At that moment I pushed my sister to the ground.  I have to do this.  I thought as I jumped through the portal.  I deserve to die.  _

_A sense of electricity gushed through me.  This sense was almost comforting.  Before everything blacked out, I heard Buffy scream.  "Dawn!"_

Dawn stirred in her sleep.  Like every night before her, like every night behind her.  Quortoth was a terrible place.  She waited and wished some one would save her.  Like a princess waiting for her prince.  The shining armor dream turned rusted as years went on.  

Decades ago, she lost herself in her thoughts.  All she pictured was that night on the tall, bleak tower. "That was 50 years ago."  She'd mutter to herself, it was useless.  She looked and felt the same, yet everything was the different.  Every thing was darkness.  No one was with her, just her and the darkness.  Her monster that will eventually eat her up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N  Should I  countuine or should I leave it there.  I think I'm going to make it a D/Conner story.  I don't know please tell me in the review.


	2. part 1

Is this real? (1/?)

Amber Anne

Spikegirl90000@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary

  When Dawn dies instead of Buffy, she gets transported to Quortoth.  Guess whom she meets?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dawn woke up to that same dream.  Like day after day, or was it night? She didn't know.  All she wished was to back home in her cozy bed under the covers.  Her eyes were tired of seeing black.  How she now hated that color.  In her words it was so "Blah!"  Some how the darkness was a pale gray.

"Why is the darkness so bright today?"  She asked her self, but really talking to the darkness itself.

"Maybe because I lit a candle."  A tall man with dark hazel brown answered the question that was not to be answered.  

"Who are you?"  Dawn had not seen a person in 50 years.  Happy was not a word to describe it, yet she was scared as hell also.  This can't be good. She thought to herself.  "You look familiar."

"Shit.  I knew that was Shanshu-boy's hair gel."  He mumbled.  Dawn couldn't hear him.  "Do I look too much like broody boy?"

"Who?"

"Angel. Remember him?"

"Yeah.... I guess so" Dawn felt so stupid.  The name sounded familiar, but she didn't know whom.  Here in this world her life on earth was only a few months.  Those were the only memories left.  She wished for everything, yet wanted so little.

"Okay now that we have that cleared up, now I'm from the 'powers that be'.  You were and weren't supposed to die."  He continued.  "Well, you weren't supposed to be here."  He pointed to the darkness.  "You were supposed to work for the powers.  But it's too late..." He trailed off.  

"No, there's got to be a way.   I need to get out of here.  It's terrible, it's hell..." Dawn was screaming at the top of her lungs.  This place was terrible.  No one can live here.

"Yes they can.  I've met a few."  He read my thoughts.

"You can read my thoughts"

"Yeah"

"So you know."

"Yeah...  I know the feeling" He looked so uncomfortable.  Dawn had to laugh.

"What" He said clueless

"I don't know, you try being in a hell dimension for 50 years"

"Yeah, that is funny" They both laughed in the paleness of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N   Okay it isn't D/C yet but it will be.  Next chapter you will see.


	3. Part 2

Is this real? (2/?)

By Amber Anne

Spikegirl90000@yahoo.com

Rating PG-13.

Summary

 When Dawn dies instead of Buffy, she gets transported to Quortoth.  Guess whom she meets?

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?!!!~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

When Dawn was done laughing, she realized she was in a desert area.  The sky was a dark red with orange outline, the ground was a dark sandy dust hardened by age.  The atmosphere seemed endless.

"Where am I?"  She asked the man.  She turned around, he wasn't there.  Dawn looked down at herself, the gown she has been wearing for the past 50 years was replaced to in Buffy's words "desert military wear".

The desert military wear was very weird on Dawn.  She looked armed and ready for battle. Anyone who looked at her could see never punched anyone in her lifetime.  She was now wearing a tan tank top with an olive green fleece and matching messenger bag.  To add to that, she was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and black army combat boots. Buffy would be proud, Dawn thought sarcastically at her wardrobe.  

The bag was heavy, Dawn decided to see what was inside.   She found many things in that bag, many including a letter, a dagger, a stake, and beautiful locket.

The locket was a silver colored copper.  With the writings of the word Prue on it.  It must be a mistake.  Dawn thought.  Well, at least it's pretty.  Dawn put on the locket, which was when she needed to read that letter.

That letter was the secret to Dawn' future, to release her past.  To keep her sane.  So she wouldn't lose her memories of the only life she had.  Years after that event, her name was yet to be found.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(many many many years later, let's say decades)

She walked and walked.  That all she did, walked and fought.  She was looking for a fight.  She was looking for a place called home.  To the girl, fighting was inhuman, savage.  She wished she didn't have to fight, but it was the only way to survive.

The girl didn't remember her name, her family, and her friends.  She wished she did.  Out of the memories she still had were delicate.  She loved them.  

She remembered a young woman with golden hair and brown eyes.  The women had a funny name, it started with a B.  She also  remembered a man.  He had the most illuminated hair she'd ever seen.  For a human anyway, or was he?  She didn't remember.  He also had a funny name, something with the word bloody at the end of it.

Lastly of all, she remembered was her mother.  She remembers her face completely.  She was probably the most elegant woman alive.  She remembered her laugh like yesterday.  Yet she had a disturbing picture of her lying in her coffin, dead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Big ugly thing!"  She mouthed to the demon.  Her voice died over the many years.  Ether way she had no one to talk to, so what's the point?

The demon roared as she kicked his chest.  He fell to the ground.  The girl had a moment to think fast.  She pierced a sword through his arm.  The demon was very common in Quortoth.  She knew it well.  The heart was in his arm.  Yet she staked the wrong arm.  The demon grabbed her leg and squeezed it.  He was so strong, she couldn't feel her leg.  The demon started to drag her to what hell was much like.  The pack.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The demon dragged her what it seemed hours.  Every bone in her body hurt, well except her deadened leg.  Her untamed hair was full of dirt from the endless barren land.  She would have shed a tear down her face if her body wasn't as barren as the land she was getting dragged on.

Suddenly they stopped.  The girl knew what was awaiting her.  She shuttered her eyes closed waiting trying not to think of what was going to happen.  Then she heard a deep voice yell at the many beasts about to devour her.  "Why don't you snack on me?"


	4. Author's note

Hi,  
Okay I'm not going to be updating for a while. This is because of my current writers block and mid-terms coming up. I am still currently still working on the stories and I'm still going to update, but not often til about Feburary  
  
  
Sorry for the inconvince  
Samantha  
"Amber(Rebecca) Anne"  
Spikegirl90000@yahoo.com 


	5. part 3

Is this real?(3/?)  
By Amber Anne  
Spikegirl90000@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13.  
Summary  
When Dawn dies instead of Buffy, she gets transported to Quortoth. Guess whom she meets?  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?!!!~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
The girl couldn't figure out what was happening around her. She could hear a pained screech from a demon once in a while. Many moments later the fighting silenced. She wondered if the someone or something didn't leave her to die by herself.   
  
She pondered wrong, the mysterious thing all of a sudden picked her up and carried her. "Thank you" She whispered so harsh and low he probably couldn't hear. She then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
The girl woke up refreshed. She hadn't felt so good in her life. 'Something's different' She thought. Out of nowhere a man came fumbling though onto the room.   
  
"Child, what is your name?" He asked potietly.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to speck. Words didn't come out. She motioned toward her neck. He must of understood, the man gave her water.  
  
The water tasted like heaven. The refreshing liquid in her mouth made all the difference. She always wondered how she could live without it. For no one knew, not even herself knew the Powers that be gave her that gift after her death.  
  
"I don't know my name, sir." She stated.  
  
"How can you not know your name?"  
  
"I don't know. One day I woke up and had very little memories."  
  
"Okay, now rest."   
  
The girl rested as told. Yet, she feel into a very uneasy sleep. Her dreams were vivid. The blonde from her memories was fighting, something terrible. Something no one could help. No slayers, watchers, anything. She had a terrible depression. The blonde slashed her arms hoping to die each night. This was something only the girl dreaming it could fix.  
  
----------------------  
  
The girl woke up troubled. She tried to throw her legs over the side of the cot. Her left leg wouldn't move. She pinched her left leg, she didn't feel a thing. Her right leg felt it, it hurt.   
  
This action bought pain inside her. Her life had ended before it had yet to become. She knew nothing of her new hadicap, yet her heart did. Everything stopped in her short human life. Now her life in hell stopped also.  
  
Some very young and handsome man walked into the small room. He had tousled short hair. It wasn't blonde or brown, it was in between. It was perfect. What else could she said, only to her self though.  
  
"Hello" she stated. "What's your name?"  
  
"Stephen" He replied. "And yours?"  
  
"I'm thoughtless on that subject."  
  
"Isn't your name 'Pruedence'?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You had a necklace that said Prue"  
  
My necklace. She thought. She hadn't even noticed under the covers covering her she was naked. "How dare you!" she screamed. "You stripped me of my clothes!"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Then who did?" she demaded  
  
"My father did." He replied. "He had to mend your broken bones. You were badly broken up. You almost died."  
  
"Oh" was all she could say.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." The girl could only mumble. "Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping me"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N How's that? I intoduced everyone. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
